


Pastel Pink Pretty Please

by orphan_account



Series: PPP [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheating, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six Storys, Six Perspectives, all on Taboo relationships from the people in thems perspective. Set to be part of a Three Book series.-Jin has Always been a PK and now he's falling for someone, Two someones actually and they are the schools Badboys.-Jimin is Having a hard time adjusting to America, and his feeling for his teacher Mr. Min-Tae has always had one plan until he meets the shy boy from next door, who is always covered in bruises.- Jackson is Keeping big stuff from everyone including Mark and it could be dangerous.-For Yug and Bam the line between friends and something more has started to blur if only he didn't have a Girlfriend.-JB is so tired of all of the people at schools bullshit, and he wants to do something about it.





	Pastel Pink Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> There are obviously some things that don't fit cannon and That was going to happen with converting a fic from one fandom to the either, also note any smut is skippable and marked with Astricks so Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU GET INTO THIS THERE IS SOME STUFF TO NOTE. This story takes place in America, so the Names and Honnorfics are dropped (in the case of honorifics) and written westernized. The Fic was originally written for another fandom and is very structured by American culture. I changed the Ages of some of the characters, ie: Jin is one of the younger friends and Yoongi is a teacher.) I also am writing Jinyoung and Youngjae as Brothers, there is a reason that will get found out later in the story. Also, you’ll see that Chim is from Straya in this story, I just love the idea of Aussie Chim lol.

I read your ad, it sounded rather thrilling / I think a meeting could be mutually fulfilling / Why don’t we meet for a chat / The three of us in my flat

Jin looked in the mirror as he adjusted the suspenders on his shoulders nervously, His phone went off with a ding and he flipped it around to see his, Jimin’s and Taehyung’s group chat. Jimin had sent out a picture of himself in a pastel sweater, black platform sneakers and light blue skinnies with the text,

Chimin: Is this okay? 

Jin&Tonic: yee It's Fine

TaeBae: You look Gucci 

Jin&Tonic:(Image attachment)

Is this good, or nah?

Chimin: Take the suspender off your shoulders

TaeBae: And unbutton the top of your collar

Jin quickly did as friends suggested, unbuttoning the top button of his black short sleeve button up and letting is white suspenders fall around his hips, clothed in ripped black jeans. Jin clicked off his phone and went downstairs to see his mom before leaving for school. Mrs. Kim was cooking pancakes while humming along to “How Great is Our God” dancing with her spatula between the making of each pancake.

“Hi, honey, would you like some pancakes? Mrs.Kim asked as she noticed her son lingering alongside the doorway. Jin shuffled into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar. His dad was sitting next to him reading the newspaper. Mr Kim was a stern looking man and the pastor at the local church which they attended.

Mr Kim sat the paper down as his son lowered himself into the seat beside him. “Thank you, Grace dear for this wonderful breakfast.” Jin's mom smiled a little. “And son, it is the first day of your senior year. Button up that shirt and were those suspenders correctly.” Jin sighed in resignation as he corrected his outfit to the preacher's standards. A honking noise came from the front yard.

“Oh, Taehyungs taking me to school mom, dad!” Jin said as he reached for an apple to take with him.

“But Honey, I made you Breakfast!” His mom cried looking hurt, Jin slid around the bar to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Save me some and I will have it for a snack later, I love you both” Jin yelled over his shoulder on the way to the front door.

Jin slipped on his red high-top Sk8 vans, Grabbed his backpack and saxophone in its case, then slipped out the door down the steps across the green lawn and into Taehyung’s beat up sedan. Jimin was in the backseat on his phone and Taehyung was blasting The 1975; The seats were cracked and itchy but it was the first car any of them had ever had, and Taehyung was the only one legally allowed to drive, so none of them were complaining about not having to ride the bus anymore.

“Hi, Jin” Jimin’s soft Australian accent came from the back seat as he looked up from his phone to smile softly up at the older boy. His hair had been dyed platinum over the summer.

“Hi Chim, hey Tae” Jin replied, as he unbuttoned the top button for a second time, now that he was out of the house, he slid the suspenders off his shoulders as well.

“Let's get going,” Taehyung said brightly before cranking up the music and pulling out of Jin’s Driveway.

They pulled into Taehyung's assigned parking spot and closed the door, two seniors had the parking spots next to them, one had Bright red hair and the other was covered in tattoos. They were known bullied kids at the school and everyone did their best to avoid the duo. A blonde kid got out after the redhead grabbed his stuff and walked away from them as fast as Jin thought possible.

“Who were they?” Jimin piped up from behind Jin.

“That was Jaebum Im and the Choi brothers. The blonde one is in your grade this year.” Taehyung started explaining as the group made its way from the back of the parking lot to the school. “The one with the Full sleeve and the one with the red hair are Jaebum and Jinyoung. They are the outcasts of the high school, only seen with each other.”

“But, the other one, Youngjae” Jin chimed in “Is friends with the rest of the jocks at school, he plays baseball with Hoseok.”

The trio walked into the middle entrance of the high school with nervous anticipation. Seokjin fiddled with the straps of his backpack, His ADHD hands refusing to sit still.

The halls were flooded with students, friends greeting each other like they hadn't seen each other in ages, even though everyone knows they were planning their outfits together last night.

There was a flash of black in the corner of his vision as Jackson Wang pushed past him, with his head down and hood up. Following behind him was Mark Taun, dressed in a similar manner.

Jin remembered Mark, of course, he did. It’s hard to forget your best friend from childhood, who dumped you on his first day of high school.

Jin was jarred out of his thoughts by Taehyung knocking into his shoulder to get his attention. “We should get to the gym, the assembly going to start in a few minutes and we should grab our seats.”

They walked into the gym and gazed around at the decore the teachers had put up. As always there were the signs telling which grade to sit were the Seniors and Sophomores on one side with the Freshmen and Juniors on the other.

The stage was set up with a podium so the principal could give the welcome back to hell speech.

All three shuffled to their respective places to wait for Mr. Armstrong to come to give the speech.

Five minutes later the gym was full of chattering teenagers. Jin was sitting alone on the edge of the bleachers, his phone in his hand as he tapped the phone anxiously as he opened up the group chat.

Jin&Tonic: I am so effing bored

Chimin: Could he take ANY longerrr to start

TaeBae: I Agree, lol also got some

weed want to hit up my

place after school?

Jin&Tonic: Yeah man, sounds like a plan

Chimin: Chill

Jin clicked off his phone as Mr. Armstrong made his way onto the stage. The man strained his tie before leaning into the mike.

“Hello students and welcome to you new folks, and welcome back to our vets to Glenview High!” The applause was as enthusiastic as you would expect a bunch of lackluster teenage kids to say. “Let's start with some ground rules. Girls and Boys Follow the dress code. No Cursing, No PDA,” Mt. Armstrong said as he looked over the ocean of impatient teenagers. “Moving on from our rules, because your homerooms will go over it more in class. Ok as you know our school has made a promise to bring the arts back to our school. So we are creating a music club.” That caught Jin’s attention. He could see some other people sit up in interest. “They will meet from 2:55 to 3:55 in Mr. Min’s room. Ok now anyone who is not a freshman gets out and go to your homeroom.”

There was a thunderous clatter of feet as hundreds of students got to their feet and moved to their homerooms. Jin moved through the crown silently slipping out of the current and through the door to his homeroom. He sat down in the corner and put his headphones in. Young & Dumb by Cigarettes After Sex started playing in his ears.

There was a knock on his desk and Jin looked up to see Jenny Kim standing in front of him, hand on her cocked out hip. She smiled at him, big and wide and as fake as her tan.

“Hi, Jin! I was wondering if you could tell me when Marching band practice starts?”

“Umm, practice starts at four Jenny,” Jin replied with his eyebrows raised. Wondering what Jenny Kim would want with the marching band.

“Thank you!” Her bleached teeth beamed back him before skipping back over to her table.

Her boyfriend Yugyeom who was in deep conversation with his best friend BamBam. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, before going back to talking to BamBam. They were the most popular people in the grade, the power couple with Yugyeom, the star of the basketball team and Jenny the cheerleader, and BamBam was the single heartthrob, All the girls drooled over BamBam with his tattoos and tousled hair.

Jin's Homeroom teacher trudged to the front of the class. “Here are the papers-” He started out in a bored voice “-I need to pass out. So sit still while I hand them out.”

By the time all of the papers had been handed out and it was time for us to go to our first period Jin was already so done with school.

The first day of school was always easy and relatively short. The day flew by so fast the next time Jin looked up it was time for lunch. Jin made his way to the lunchroom. Pausing for a split second before entering the room.

Lunch was overcrowded as always the ocean of sweaty bodies together in a rat race for the slop that the school provided and decided to call food. Jin had a habit of not eating lunch on the account that he did not want to get food poisoning and die.

He made his way over to the small table in the back corner of the lunchroom. Jin slid himself into the chair against the wall so he could look out at the lunchroom. Taehyung and Jimin were making their way across the room with purpose. Dodging their way around the herds of students blocking their path. The second both of their asses hit the chair Taehyung’s mouth had opened and was spilling a million words a minute.

“You know how Hoseok Jung and Namjoon Kim through their annual back-to-school party every year?” He started a pleased look already starting to grace his features. “Well, I got us invited to this year.”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. As soon as their names left Taehyung’s lips The duo walked into the cafeteria fell into a hush. Hoseok and Namjoon had an air about them, it commanded respect.

Hoeseok was known for changing his esthetic every year. This year it seemed to be some kind of Hip grunge look. And if Jin was being honest with himself it was hot as fuck. Not that he would ever voice that opinion to anyone but himself.

Namjoon had stuck with an almost androgynous metrosexual look, and of course, he looked hot as fuck as well. How was it possible for two people to be so damn attractive.

No one knew much about them, even though they were popular they were known to keep to themselves, not talking to others often.

Jin decided to but them out of his mind and turn his focus back to his friends and lunch.

The rest of day was just as fast as the first part, JIns last two periods flying buy, The only thoughts in his head about getting out to music club then Marching Band practice.

Jin walked quietly down the hall across the river of students all heading to their cars and buses to go home. He saw the Music room, number 322 and headed over walking in with his head down, slinking over to sit down next to Jungkook, from his first period and watched as people hurried into the room. Many more rushing to leave the school building for the busses and their cars.

The Classroom was filled with familiar faces, not that that was hard in a town with a population of a little over one thousand people. The red-haired senior, what was it… Jinyoung? Jin questioned to himself was there with the same boy from earlier. His little brother was there too, only on the opposite side of the room, clearly ignoring his brother's existence by talking to the “Popular” kids with his back to him Jin mused.

Taehyung and Jimin walked into the room bickering. Jin raised his hand in greeting seeing them start heading over to him before he went back to people watching.

Jacks and Mark had made their way into the classroom at some point. Seeming to have slipped under Jin's radar. They sat in the back, caddy corner to Jin.

Eventually, the doorway was darkened again as Namjoon and Hoseok entered the room. Jin Groaned in his head. Of course, they were here. Before they walked to seats and sat down.

Yugyeom Kim and BamBam Bhuwakul were there as well, heads close together talking in low voices there knees touching seemingly unknowing Jin noticed as he looked at the pair. They were offset from their normal group of friends.

Jin soon turned back into his own friend groups conversation. The idea of joining into a conversation was short-lived before Mr. Min walked into the room. Eyes flicking across the face of every student sitting there. Jin wondered briefly if he was looking for something in particular in their faces.

“Okay, we are going to do some of those get to know you games.” Mr. Min said clapping his hand to emphasize his sentence. “Say your Name, your grade, what instruments you play, favourite genre, favourite artist and greatest musical accomplishments.”

Jin's mind started racing whirling to figure out his responses to the questions at hand.

The first person in line was BamBam, and he cleared his throat before standing. Jin could see a little apprehension on his face and made note of how it eased when Yugyeom put a soft hand on BamBam's back. I wonder what is up with those two? Jin muse quietly already filing the soft touches away for further study later.

“My name is Kunpimook Bhuwakul but I go by BamBam” BamBam’s tenor voice started. “I'm a sophomore I play the Trumpet and the Drums, My favorite genre is… um, probably Rap or Alt Rock… a mix of both maybe. Waterparks is probably my favorite band, but I really like Zion.T’s newer stuff as well. My greatest musical accomplishments would most likely be marching Blue Devils the past two years.”

Jin’s eyes widened in surprise, holy shit, BamBam marched Blue Devils, Jin didn't even know that BamBam played any instruments. Yugyeom stood up next,

“Hi, I’m Yugyeom Kim, I'm in 10th grade, I play, piano, ukulele, bass, drums, and some other things, I mean I guess I sing a little bit. I like punk music, and you know, rock but I love a good Ballad. I guess I jam to people like Plastic Picnic and Hyuna, Not sure about accomplishments but BamBam and I just jam together…” Yugyeom finished off awkwardly.

Jin took this information in, I never even noticed that Yugyeomand BamBam did music

Hoseok stood and smirked at Namjoon before starting to talk.

“Hello, my name is Hoseok Jung.” He started off “I am a Junior this year. I play the guitar and I Rap I also write music. I like most types of Rap, I love music but my passion is Dance, I don't have any big Music accomplishments. I mean I'm not tone deaf.” That elicited a laugh out of the whole class. Hoseok bowed sarcastically before sitting down,

Namjoon stood and Smiled at the class “Sup, My name is Namjoon Kim I’m also a Junior, and I Rap and Produce, I like electronic music, My favourite band is AJR, they are a SoundCloud band from New York… Umm, I do some Undergound Rap work under the Name RM…” Hoesok coughed into his fist and raised a eyebrow. “ Fine, you ass! Its really imbarissing but RM stands for Rap Monster, and I also worked as Ranch Runda for a little bit.” Namjoon Sighed this all out quickly under his breath before falling back into his chair. 

Jin was surprised, Namjoon seemed a lot shyer than you would think for someone so popular. It was almost… refreshing, he thought.

Jackson stood up black hood still on his head. He opened his mouth to speak before Mr Mininterrupted him.

“Mr Wang, No hoods allowed in my class. Take it off please”

Jackson sighed and knocked his hood off for the first time today. Jackson's hair was longer than Seokjin remembered it, he had a 5 o’clock shadow and slight bags under his eyes like he had stayed up too late and got up too early.

“My name’s Jackson Wang,” Jackson said in a bored tone like he wanted to be doing anything else. “It's my last year in this hellhole, I play the Drums, I like whatever type of music,... um no real favorite band, I have no musical accomplishments.” Jackson sat down quickly.

Jin scoffed, he couldn't believe that they used to be best friends with Mark. He could see Mr Min shaking his head at Jackson. Mark stood up quickly Jin saw him at a glance at Mark before starting. “Hi everyone, I’m Mark Taun, I'm a freshman, I play Bass, I Like Indie Pop, and Rock, My favorite band is Plastic Picnic, you have good taste Yugeom, I also like Frills. I checked for The Under Cover Dream Lovers one summer…”

Mark sat down quickly after that, Jin looked on as Youngjae stood up. “Hi, everyone My name is Youngjae Choi I'm in 9th grade, I play bass as well, I like Heavy Metal specifically Viking Metal… Amon Amarth is most likely my favorite band. And my life has been pretty short, I don't have any musical accomplishments quite yet but one day.” He dropped back into his seat.

Taehyung was next in line. He flashed a smile in Jin's and Jimins direction.

“Hiya, My name is Taehyung Kim and I am in 11th grade. I am the third bassist in a row here apparently… I listen to Metalcore and like Pop Punk. My Favorite band is obviously Vantae because whos favorite band isn't their own. That -”

“Wait” Youngjae Interrupted Taehyung. Jin looked over with interest I wonder what he wants “ You’re the bassist for V?”

Taehyung looked confused “Yeah, why?”

Youngjae blushed, “Nothing, it's not important, you can like… carry on and crap.”

Taehyung raised an eyebrow “I’m done anyways” brown eyes piercing. before sitting back down.

Jin leaned over to Jimin. “I wonder what that was about.” he queried in a low voice.

Jimin whispered back blonde curls falling into his face “I don't know…”

A short boy with black emo fringe stood up next. Jin could see the tattoo peeking over his collar. It was the boy from the parking lot.

“ Hello, my name is Jaebum Im, I’m a Senior, I play the Guitar, I like Metalcore and other forms of Heavy Metal. My favorite band is Metallica because one of us had to be basic. Because I don't have really any accomplishments, a fun fact, My guitars name is Jason.” Jaebum said all of this in an unattached tone, eyes wandering around the classroom never seeming to land in the same place. To Jin he looked almost nervous, Maybe he has stage fright or something. Jaebum sat back down as his red-haired companion stood up.

“Hi, I’m Jinyoung Choi” he started in a quiet voice. Taehyung's statement from this morning ringing true. He and Miky were brothers. “I am in 12th grade. I sing and I write music. I like all kinds of music. As a byproduct of that, I don't have a favorite band, my biggest musical accomplishment would have to be…” he pauses. Jin could see the gears turning in Jinyoung's head “The song I wrote for Youngjae and I’s Grandmom, did pretty good on youtube, I mean my music and channel at least” Jinyoung finished off awkwardly, before sinking back down into his seat.

Jimin was the only person left before Jin had to go. Bren watched as Jimin brushed his curls back before standing up.

“Hi, Jimin Park here, I’m a freshman this year. I sing and play a little piano and uke, I write my own music as well. I like Indie Pop, um, I actually agree with Mark on the Frills thing, they're actually really good. My biggest musical accomplishment is maybe my whole youtube channel in general, I do dance and vocal covers on it and It's doing quite well I like to think.” Jimin finishes quickly words falling from his mouth in rapid concession.

Jin took a deep breath before standing swiftly, ready to get to get this out of the way.

“Hi, my name is Seokjin Kim I go by Jin, I’m in 10th grade,” JIn's anxiety started climbing rapidly. He dug his fingernails into his arms, using the pain to anchor him. “I play the Guitar, Piano, Organ, Drums, Bass, Trumpet, Saxophone, Cello, and like the Accordion, a few others too but I’m not to… ya know, good.” Jin trailed off at the end. He had his head down as a way to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room. “I like lots of music but I’m really into Baroque rock right now. My favourite band is um… For King and Country, they’re a Christian band from Australia.” Jin could hear Mark scoff at the mention of his favorite band. It's not my fault I have a pastor for a dad. And some gospel music is really good. He thought to himself before he started again. He could hear his voice shaking in his ears. “My greatest musical accomplishments would probably be playing the piano at Carnegie Hall when I was 13...” Jin trailed off before dropping back into his seat, keeping his head down intently focused on the tops of his red Vans.

Jin could hear the chattering in his head, imagining their voices talking about him. The pain of his jagged nails breaking his skin brought him back to the classroom.

“-I play um… Drums, Guitar, Piano, Organ, Bass, Trombone, Trumpet, Mandolin, Guitalele, I mess with synths sometimes as well… I like Soul, Alt Rock, and Punk. I don't have a favorite band either. My greatest Musical achievement-” Jungkook paused, Bren could tell that he was thinking about what to say. “Would be getting into a few labels back in Korea, even though I turned them down.,” Jungkook said before he sat back down.

Mr Min clapped his hands “Okay class is over in ten minutes just talk amongst yourselves” Jin pulled his phone out about to open his Amino app before he heard someone clear their throat in front of him.

Jin looked up and saw BamBam and Yugyeom standing in front of him. BamBam took a small step forward and gave Bren a shy smile.

“Hey, I’m joining the marching band and I was wondering if you could show us to the classroom.”

Jin put on a smile, “Sure, that would be fine.”

Yugyeom talked this time “Thanks, man.”

Yugyeomand BamBam headed back over to their stuff.

“Ok, class is dismissed!” Mr Min yelled and released the class

Jin got up and grabbed his book bag and saxophone case. He got all of his crap up and turned to Jimin and Jungkook. BamBam and Yugyeom came bounding over to the group

“Lead the way,” BamBam said with a small smile on his lips. He was almost bouncing on the balls of his feat beaming. Jin observed with amusement. Yugyeom was much more mellow just smiling shyly at Jin before putting a hand on BamBam's shoulder. Causing the hyperactive boy to calm down.

Jin shook his head softly and then but on his brightest smile

“Ok let's go. We don't want to be late.”

Jin lead the group swiftly over to the band room. They all hurried inside then Jin followed them as the door closed behind him with a soft click.

Practice went just as swiftly as the rest of the day. Yugyeomsat around for an hour before he left for basketball practice.

It was time to go. Jin Jimin and Taehyung piled into the Sudan.

I am so glad the day is over Jin thought to himself as Taehyung pulled out of the school parking lot and toward his house. Jin pulled his phone out and shot a text to his mom

Jin&Tonic: Hey Mom can I spend the night with Taehyung and Jimin we will get to bed at a good time

Mom: No son, we want you home by 8 tonight for dinner.

Jin&Tonic: Ok that's fine I’ll be home at 7:45 Love you

Jin pulled a face as he looked up.

“I’ll have to take a shower at your house to get the smell out of my clothes. My parents want me home by so I have to be there at 7:45 then I’ll sneak out and we can go to the party.”

“Ok that's fine” Taehyung piped up next to him, the sun reflecting off of the reflective sunglasses he had slipped on when they got into the car.

\---

Forty-five minutes later Jin was walking in his front door, freshly showered and covered in cologne. Checking in the foyer mirror that his eyes weren't too red.

“Hey Mom, Dad” he called out to draw his parent’s attention.

They sat down to dinner quickly, Brandon's father said the blessing and Jin dug in preparing himself for the normal onslaught of after-school questions.

“So Honey, how was school today?”

Oh God it's started

“School was fine Mom, same old same old”

“Son, did you do anything exciting then?”

Jin swallowed the bite of salad in his mouth. “I joined the music club so I would have something to do with school and Practise.”

“Oh, that great!” Mrs Kim exclaimed “Whos in Music club with you”

“Well, Jimin and Taehyung joined. So did Jungkook - you know him, we are in marching band together. A few other people I don't know, but they all seemed cool. Jacks in the club to”

“Make sure to invite them to church to son.” Nr Kim said “Oh and tell Jackson we said Hi he never come over anymore, Jin.”

“We just grew apart dad” Even though that was far from the truth, but Jin’s parents did not know that. “May I be excused? I have homework.”

“Of course have a good night dear.” Jin's mom replied.

Jin rushed upstairs to change into clothes for the party.

Jin closed the door to his bedroom softly as he got ready for the party.

He changed into a red t-shirt instead of the black button-up he had worn to school that day.

Jin made sure to run the shower before slipping into bed, with his clothes still on lying in the darkness until he heads Taehyungs sedan pull into his driveway.

Jin slipped his shoes on and clambered out the window. Making sure his footfalls were as silent as falling snow.

\---

The music was pounding in Jin's head, some top 40 songs playing over the speaker system in Namjoon’s house.

Jin was navigating through the throng of people as he headed to the backyard trying to escape the bustling noise the teens were making. Even though they had just arrived Jin was already ready to go. I am WAY too sober of this Jin thought as he reached the bar in his attempt to get to the backyard.

He snagged a Corona light before finally pushing his way into the silent backyard. Well mostly silent.

Namjoon and Hoseok were sitting in the backyard passing a cigaret or a joint between them. Jin could not tell which at this distance.

He cleared his throat as he approached them, alerting them to his presence.

Hoseok and Namjoon turned around in surprise, Jin was close enough to now know that is was a joint passing between their fingers.

“YO, can I have a hit”

They struck up a conversation and a combination for the flowing alcohol and the Weed made the next few hours a blur. 

***

Jin softly closed the door behind him, as soon as the door was closed they were on him Hoseoks soft rose petal lips brushing against Jin's, while Namjoons hot breath ghosted the shell of his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

“Fuck baby, you’ve been teasing us all day, did you know that?” Namjoon murmured into Bren's ear. Jin arched his back at the use of the pet name. Hoseok snaked his arm behind him to pull them close and deepen the kiss.

Fireworks were exploding in Jin's head at Hoseok nibbling and licking his way into his mouth as Namjoon trailed kisses around his ear and neck. “We are gonna fuck you so hard doll, you will feel used for days.” Hoseok breathed as they separated with a pop one strand of saliva connecting their lips.

“Please” Jin moaned out as he pressed his ass back against Namjoon. Hoseok started kissing down his chest and unbuttoning the shirt, slipping the sleeves off of his arms and trailing love bites down his happy tail.

Hoseok looked up at the mess that was Jin with sultry eyes as he went to work on the belt never breaking eye contact as hesitated to shimmy the jeans off of his hips. Jin was already at half mast from the ministrations of the boys in front and behind of him. Hoseok wrapped his hand around Jin's cock before sucking the tip into his mouth.

Jin moaned as the hot heat that surrounded his cock, His hand instinctually going down and threading through Hoseok's curly hair pressing him closer, ever closer that's all he needs now Proximity. Hoseoks nose was soon pressed into his pubic hairs and Jin feels him swallow around him. He throws his head back onto Namjoons shoulder in ecstasy. 

Hoseok pulled off and Jin was suddenly aware that the other two were fully clothed. He turned around and captured Namjoon’s lips in a fiery kiss that knocked the breath out of the both of them. Jin started pulling at Namjoons clothes and making needy noises in the back of his throat.

“Soon Love, soon,” Hoseok said from behind them. Namjoon backed them away from the door until Jin was on his ass on the bed. Then Hoseok and Namjoon were attached at the lips like magnates connecting. Hoseok Had started on pulling the shirt off of Namjoons back, the fervent kiss only breaking to discard of both Namjoons and his owns.

Heat was coiling in Jin's gut more so than ever as he watched the pair undress each other. Pants were soon discarded and attention was turned to Bren again. “Get on your hands and knees, Darlin’ can you do that for me?” Hoseok asked softly as he reached for the lube and a condom. Namjoon settled a comforting hand on Jin's back.

Jin felt the first finger spread the lube onto his arse hole. A finger circling before dipping into his hot hole. Hoseok let him get accustomed to the stretch before slipping another finger into him. The burn was delicious, the stretch as Rayn filled his hole with his fingers as Namjoon stood in front of him, so close he could smell his scent, washing over him, and a mix of the Sea and was, and in a whole was just Namjoon.

Jin took Namjoons dick into his mouth, the thick heavy cock resting in the best way against his tongue. Jin though back to moments earlier and enthusiastically went off of what he could remember from Hoseoks. Jin swallowed Namjoons cock all the way down. Hearing a sharp intake of breath Jin looked up at Namjoon with is most innocent eyes as Hoseok Added a third finger, also looking at Namjoon's face.

“I thought you hadn't done this before Honey?” Namjoon said in a choked voice. Jin pulled off looking back at him then replying

“I haven't, I was just Copying Hoseok.” Jin replied in a young voice, eyes shining.

“God Baby, you’re something special” Namjoon moaned as Jin took his cock into his mouth.

“You think you’re ready for me, Doll?” the husky voice belonging to Hoseok came from behind Jin.

Jin moaned around the member in his mouth in affirmation. Hoseok Pushed in Jin’s vision exploded into stars, he had never been so full, before. Hoseok pulled him closer slowly before picking up the pace, reaching around Jin's body and starting to jerk him off at a mind-numbing pace.

Jin was so surrounded by sex and body heat and lust. He moaned in warning before white-hot bliss rippled through his body. The boys pulled out and got each other off over his body, before curling up next to him.

***

His parents would have an aneurysm if they saw me now. Jin thought, before shooting up in bed Shit, my parents. Both Hoseok and Namjoon were looking at him with confused expressions on their faces. Jin’s eyes searched for a clock. When he saw one on the bed stand reading 02:30 he pushed himself up, and padded over to the door grabbing his clothes. He was covered in cum and would be so sticky until he got home but he lived the next cul de sac over and would have to cut through yards to get home in time to sneak back in.

“Where are you going?” A voice, Namjoons, came from the bed.

Jin turned around and replied, “I have to sneak back into my house before 3 so I can Shower and try to sleep for a few hours.”

Hoseok sat up in bed, “I could drive you?”

Jin broke into a smile and mile wide, “That would be great I live the next cul de sac over.”

There was no small talk in the car, just Hoseok tapping to a beat in his own head and Jin staring out the window. “Stop right here I’ll walk the rest of the way to avoid suspicion from my parents.” So Jin slid out of the car and made his way over to the hill on which his house set. He climbed up the hill and made his way over to the ladder leading to his room.

Jin made his way up quickly before slipping inside.

Once he was in his own home, Jin Stripped off his clothes, had a scalding hot shower, and the rivets of hot water burned rivets his back, He threw his clothes into the washer and started a load with the rest of his laundry.

Jin collapsed into bed softly and was soon pulled into the abyss of sleep.


End file.
